Ever yours, faithfully
by qaroinlove
Summary: Huesos despierta de una cirugía y alguien esta ahí para él. McKirk esponjoso, traducción autorizada por Eugenides.


**Ever yours. faithfully.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí publicado me pertenece, la franquicia de StarTrek es de G.R, asociados y actualmente de J.J y demás! Esta Historia es de Eugenides y yo solo traduzco.

Summary: Huesos despierta de una cirugía y alguien esta ahí para él.

N/T: Esta historia es en si un McKirk, adoro esta pareja al igual que el Spirk. así que un enorme agradecimiento a Eugenides por su increíble trabajo y por dejarme traducirlo para ustedes. basado en un video de youtube.

* * *

.

.

.

Es el dolor lo que lo golpea primero, un dolor sordo que se inicia en la base del cráneo y se irradia hacia el exterior, pulsando fuertemente para no ser ignorado. Él no ha abierto los ojos todavía, pero él gime, siente los característicos crujidos mientras trata de evitar lo peor de todo. No funciona tan bien como él esperaba, pero un momento después él siente el rose de una mano cálida contra su frente, y él se calma.

Él deja escapar un suspiro y se recuesta totalmente sobre su espalda. Le toma un momento, pero se las arregla para luchar en contra de la bruma que rodea sus pensamientos y se fuerza a abrir los ojos.

Parpadea varias veces, para adaptarse a la luz muy brillante. Todo a su alrededor es techos y muros estériles y blancos. Tose, e inmediatamente hay un vaso de agua en frente de él. Alguien le facilita la paja entre los labios, y chupa en ella instintivamente.

Le ayuda, un poco, a pesar de que todavía se siente mareado. Después de un momento, levanta la cabeza fuera del agua y mira a su alrededor.

Hay un hombre a su lado, vestido con una camisa de oro y mirando hacia él con una media sonrisa. En la luz brillante, el cabello del hombre parece el mismo color que la camisa y el blanco de sus dientes es casi cegador. Finalmente, el hombre cambia, mira hacia abajo en la cama del hospital y posa sus ojos sobre él. Su sonrisa se ensancha con felicidad, y algo como ¿alivio?, y él se inclina hacia adelante.

—Hey Huesos. — La voz del hombre es sumamente suave.— ¿Cómo te va?

Él tiene que pensar en eso, por un momento, las palabras están desordenadas. Él se siente desconectado, de alguna manera, sus pensamientos se enturbiaron y parecen ser demasiado pequeños para su cuerpo. Su frente se surca.

—Me duele. — dice, con el ceño fruncido. Parece que es algo que un niño diría, pero es de lo único que está realmente seguro de por el momento.

El hombre frunce el ceño, sonríe suavemente en simpatía mientras posa ligueramente una mano por la frente. —Lo sé. Lo siento.

Él no entiende nada, ninguna idea a lo que se refiere. Entonces cae en esto: —¿El médico te envió? — Tiene que haber un médico, ¿no? Él está en una especie de cama de un hospital.

El hombre frunce el ceño de nuevo, omitiendo su sonrisa.

—¿Qué, te preocupa que no pueda estar aquí? caigo en la bahía medica mas de lo que quisiera, ¿recuerdas?

Las palabras deben tener sentido, pero el contexto se pierde completamente para él. — ¿Entonces si te enviaron?

El hombre se ríe, se apoya un poco más y pone una mano en la mejilla. —Más o menos. Yo quería estar aquí para cuando despertaras, Huesos.

Esa es la segunda vez que él ha dicho eso.

—¿Qué es huesos? —Suena mucho más petulante de lo que pretendía, su voz es gruñona.

El hombre no pareció importarle, aunque su cálida sonrisa se congela en su rostro por un instante. —Tú, tú eres Huesos.

—¿Ese es mi nombre? —Es confuso, pero se siente bien.

El hombre ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, torciendo sus labios momentáneamente. —Lo suficientemente cerca —dice por fin.

—Muy bien. — Él-Huesos-dice, resoplando un suspiro.

El hombre se ríe. —¿Sólo así de simple?

Él asiente con la cabeza, aunque el leve movimiento provoca otra punzada de dolor. —Sí, así de simple.

El hombre le acerca de nuevo el vaso de agua y pone la paja en los labios de Huesos. —Hay que salir rápido de esto, de lo contrario esos medicamentos van a causar estragos en tu sistema.

Dando un sorbo, obediente, hasta que vuelve la cabeza para preguntar: —¿Eres un enfermero?

El hombre se ríe de nuevo, y Huesos sonríe.

—No, yo no soy un enfermero. Soy Jim. ¿Recuerdas?

—No. —Huesos lo admite, un poco impotente sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Hay algo como un nudo en la boca de su estómago, una sensación de que podría ser abrumadora si logra hacer su camino a través de la niebla en la cual esta su mente. Pero por el momento está fuera de su alcance, por lo que sólo suspira. —Así que no eres un enfermero.

—No. —dice Jim fácilmente. Se sienta a los pies de la cama, con una mano apoyada en la rodilla de Huesos, las pequeñas y delgadas sabanas médicas no son un problema entre ellos. Huesos se enfoca en sus dedos, acurrucados casi de manera protectora. Él los sigue hasta mirar las tres franjas en las mangas de Jim, repitiendo el patrón de su camisa. Huesos contempla un poco a la deriva el rostro de Jim y enfocándose en sus labios impregnados de rosa por todas partes a excepción de las líneas interiores, que son de color rojo y que parece como que él ha estado mordiéndoselos. La curva de su barbilla es ¿noble? o algo así- y hay una textura leve a su mejillas un poco de rastrojos y su piel ligeramente más clara entorno a sus desteñidas cicatrices.

Pero realmente, son sus ojos los que Huesos no puede ni quiere dejar de mirar. Tal vez es por las luces brillantes, pero los ojos de Jim son casi demasiado azul, manchas de color que contrastan en la habitación que de otra manera sería estéril.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Pregunta Jim después de un momento, no sin amabilidad.

—Eres tan bonito. —responde Huesos, casi con tristeza. E inmediatamente se siente avergonzado-no es que él normalmente acabe de decir cosas así, pero las palabras salen rápidamente de su boca, por lo que continúa, —¿Es por eso que estás aquí? Para levantar la moral?

Jim frunce los labios, sin embargo, no hace mucho para intentar ocultar su sonrisa. —No, Huesos. Yo estoy aquí por ti.

Su frente se surca de nuevo ante la respuesta, el dolor en la parte posterior de su cráneo rodando a través de sus pensamientos y e intentando de mantenerlos coherentes. —¿Quién es usted?

Esta vez, se centró en los ojos de Jim, él ve un pequeño flash de dolor antes de que la risa del hombre apareciera. —Yo soy el capitán de este barco.

—¿Estamos en un barco? — Con su voz sonando demasiado fuerte, pero Jim se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

—Sí. El Enterprise. No te preocupes, le puedes pedir disculpas por olvidarla más tarde. Bebe el agua.

Agarrando la copa, él obedientemente toma un sorbo. Pero entonces algo lo hizo a travesar aquella niebla.

—¿Me estoy muriendo?

—¿Qué? —Jim casi se ahoga. —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tú eres el capitán, ¿verdad? Alguien importante. Y si este es tu barco, tal vez usted está aquí para decirme que todo ha terminado, y es por eso que estoy tirado aquí y me duele tanto. O solo, tal vez, es lo que te había dicho antes, y tú eres realmente un ángel, y este es en realidad_ el lugar_ ... —Se calla, sin saber cómo continuar.

Jim simplemente niega con la cabeza, y alisa las sábana sobre las piernas de Huesos. —No te estás muriendo, Huesos. Vas a estar bien, incluso si tú te tuviste que conformar con el segundo mejor cirujano del cerebro de la nave.

—¿Tuve una cirugía cerebral? Eso es grave, ¿no es así? —Pregunta dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua, tratando de mantener la ansiedad hacia abajo.

Jim asiente solemnemente. —Hace aproximadamente ocho horas. Pero M'Benga dice que todo ha ido muy bien, incluso si los medicamentos van a seguir desorientándote un poco.

—M'Benga, —dice Huesos, probando lentamente el nombre. —Si él es el segundo mejor, ¿dónde está el primero?

Esta vez Jim pone los ojos. —Esta acostado en una biocama —dice, y después de eso, hay algo de reproche en la forma en que mira hacia a Huesos, recostado en su cama.

Le toma un momento a Huesos para registrar a lo que se refiere el rubio. —¿Yo? —Tose, salpicando un de agua. —¿Soy un cirujano de cerebro?

—Entre otras cosas —Jim responde fácilmente, con un ligero gesto de la mano. —Pero realmente no te puedes operar tu mismo ¿eh?, sobre todo cuando estás inconsciente. Así que hay que asegurarse de que esto no vuelva a suceder, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Huesos repite, a pesar de que no esta del todo seguro de lo que está aceptando. Hay algo más trabajando en su cerebro, como una serie de puertas que se abren y que se cierran en una rápida sucesión. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Jim?

—Cualquier cosa.

Huesos se lame los labios nerviosamente, y tragándose un nudo en la garganta. —Si no me estoy muriendo, y yo voy a estar fuera de aquí pronto ... ¿quisieras ir a cenar, en algún momento?

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron como platos, y sus dientes asomandose por encima de su labio inferior. —¿Me estás pidiendo salir contigo, Huesos?

Su voz es cuidadosamente neutral, pero Huesos se siente ansioso de todos modos. —¿No debería de haberlo hecho? —Dice rápidamente. —Yo imaginé, si tu eres un capitán, y yo soy un cirujano, entonces esto es importante ... y si estás sentado aquí conmigo y que además eres tan atractivo, y yo sólo tuve una cirugía cerebral, Tenía que arriesgarme, ¿no? Yo quizá no podría tener otra oportunidad, y quiero darte un beso muy fuerte, en este momento.

—¿Tú quieres...—dice Jim, levantando las cejas en lo que Huesos espera sea una expresión alentadora. —Mira, la cosa es, Huesos...

—Oh, no —Responde Huesos. —Usted no está viendo a alguien, ¿verdad?

Jim levanta su mano izquierda, y Huesos detecta un destello de plata en su dedo anular. —Casado, en realidad.

Su corazón cae dolorosamente. Sacude la cabeza, mira hacia otro lado y trata de formar una sonrisa. —Oh. Lo siento. Es sólo, que estabas aquí, esperando a que yo, y todo esta un poco difuso, en este momento...

—Huesos.

Él mira hacia arriba, abruptamente. Jim esta desplazándose hacia él, en la cama, con una mano en cada lado de Huesos de manera que sus caras están muy cerca.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy casado contigo. —dice Jim.

Las palabras tienen sentido individualmente, pero no en orden. —¿Qué?

Jim se ríe de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes. —Estoy casado contigo. — dice de nuevo. —Eres mi marido. Es por eso que estoy esperando aquí por ti, es por eso que voy a estar aquí hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien como para volver a casa, a nuestros aposentos. ¿Esta bien?

—Está bien. —repite lentamente.

Jim se inclina, depositando el vaso de cristal casi vacío al suelo. Besa a Huesos suavemente en los labios, y Huesos intenta cambiar su ángulo, intentando estar más cerca. Pero Jim pone una mano fuerte en el hombro, le obliga a bajar. Sus labios se rozan en las mejillas de Huesos, entonces en su frente, antes de que él se vuelva a sentar y sonríe.

—Ten un poco de descanso, Huesos. —dice Jim, y Huesos piensa que el tono en el que se lo dice debe funcionar muy bien para él, siendo un capitán. —Los medicamentos desaparecerán pronto.

—Y entonces, ¿Tú me besaras, otra vez?

—Tanto como tu quieras. —Como para demostrarlo, presiono sus labios en la frente de Huesos de nuevo, luego moviendo delicadamente el cabello de su frente. —Tú vas a estar tan enojado por esta mañana.

—No. —Huesos responde rápidamente, aunque cada parte de él se siente pesado y el descanso no parece tan mala idea.

—¿No?

—Estoy casado con alguien como tú. —Responde somnolientamente. —¿Por qué debería estar enojado por eso?

— Por nada en absoluto. —Responde Jim, muy seriamente. Huesos asiente y luego se permite a él mismo cerrar los párpados. Siente a Jim que se desliza a su lado, con un brazo fuerte alrededor de sus dos hombros. Así rodeado por su calidez, cae rápidamente dormido.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, e insisto, horrores ortograficos son por usar el movil, si alguien desea betearlos se lo agradecere :)

Lia out.


End file.
